Its Always You
by anonauthor12
Summary: Tori missed her friends thus she organized a reunion. What heppened when old friends meet and new relationships exposed? Will old feelings resufaced? Did it ever go away at all?


As expected, Tori Vega made it big. Big name, huge fanbase and absolutely large paycheck. And so did her dear friends back during her days at Hollywood Arts. In less than ten years since their graduation, all six of them successfully paved their names in showbiz.

But everything comes with a price. As they get busier, they all kind of get further apart in their friendship. No more silly hangouts and pointless chatting. As days went by, they saw each other less and less until suddenly, it was years since they last saw one another. Sure, they keep track of others' progress but that was just it. And that too was from the tabloids and television.

As Tori Vega sat in her bathtub one day, she pondered about it. After having a somewhat rough day and having no one to bawl out to (since she just broke up with her boyfriend), her mind traveled back to her happy days at Hollywood Arts. She so missed her friends and how they were always there for her, in some way or another.

Realizing that moping in the tub wont do her any good, Tori slid out and put on a bathrobe. She flicked on the stereo in her room and blasted some of her older songs, most of them written by her bestfriend Andre. As the song blasted in the background, the brunette checked her tour schedule again and her eyes zoned in on one venue. Hollywood.

And she got an idea.

She was going to set up a mini reunion. It was probably not that hard. Plus, she did managed to organize a prom before.

And with that in mind, a mass email was sent to former students of Hollywood Arts.

\--

Andre was finally able to rest after a grueling day of song recording. Being a big shot song producer took a lot of his time but he was happy to be doing what he love. And it became so much better when the songs got the recognition they deserved.

Hearing a ding from his phone made the young man groan. It better not be work stuff. He reached for the phone from the bedside table and immediately viewed the email he just received. A smile appeared on his face as he read the name of the sender. A name he hadn't seen in a while. Tori Vega.

After reading the message, he shouted out to his partner who was currently cleaning up in the bathroom. "Hey babe! Tori's planning a reunion next week during her tour! We should go. Y'know, to catch up with the gang".

His partner popped her head from the doorway, her long black hair still wet from showering. She arched an eyebrow at her partner who was preoccupied with his phone, no doubt replying his attendance confirmation. "You ready to let people know about us?"

\--

Cat Valentine lazily lounged on the float, enjoying the heat of the sun, letting it burn her skin. Suddenly, out of nowhere, her manager and friend Robbie Shapiro popped into her line of vision. He was breathing heavily and a wide smile adorned his face, clearly he just got a great news. "What's up? You seemed cherry," she asked, emphasizing on tge last word. Then she began to giggle. "Get it? Cherry.. because it rhymes with cheery".

Robbie just brushed her off. "Guess who just emailed?"

"Who?" she asked, only partially focused as she was distracted by something in the water.

"Tori Vega!"

This got her attention. "What? Tori Vega as in THE Tori Vega?"

He nodded.

"Our friend Tori Vega?"

Robbie sighed. "Yes Cat. There is no other Tori Vega".

"Yeay. What did she say?"

He told her about Tori's mini reunion. "Yeay I love reunions! Count me in!" she screamed.

As he was heading inside to reply to Tori, Robbie heard a question that made him sigh. "Hey Robbie, what is a reunion?"

\--

"Becky... you got an email," said a slurry voice.

Beck sighed. "For the last time, you're my assistant, not my girlfriend. Stop calling me like that. Its... weird".

"Whose it from?" he asked the pouting girl.

"Someone named Tori Vega," she said begrudgingly. Then realisation dawned on her. "Wait.. is this like THE Tori Vega?"

Beck stopped his training. He hadn't heard that name for so long. Well, he was avoiding from it actually. "What she say?" he asked, playing it cool as if the name meant nothing to him. Well, it should mean nothing.

"It was actually from a few weeks ago. It is an invitation, for a reunion next week." She then looked at him expectantly. "Please tell me we're going."

He tought for a while. It had been a while since he last heard from the others. It'll be a great chance to catch up. But, is he ready to meet her again? What if old feelings resurface?

Shaking his head, he made up his mind. He shouldn't be overthinking things. Just play it cool, like he always did. It was his Beck style, the one he had perfected during his days in Hollywood Arts.

"Sure," he said nonchalantly, resuming his training. He really need to get back in shape for his new movie.

\--

 **The reunion day yeay**

The day Tori awaited finally arrived. She was nervous for the consert, sure but what really bothered her was the afterparty. Former students of Hollywood Arts would gather together to catch up like good ol times. She was going to meet her friends again yeay! They all confirmed their attendance.

Meanwhile, former students were catching up with each other. Five friends sat together on the front row seat of the VIP area. After they confirmed their attendance, Tori had sent them 2 passes each for the VIP zone and they gladly accepted it. Robbie had scrounged his wardrobe to look for Rex and had brought him along, for old times sake. Cat had her boyfriend as her plus-one and Beck brought along his overly-excited assistant who was so overwhelmed by all the famous people surrounding her.

Andre surprised everyone by coming hand-in-hand with the resident gothic, Jade West. She was now a well-known movie director who also sang for the soundtrack of the movies. Sure, she still wore a lot of black, but she had also somehow softened. She still can be mean if she wanted too, though.

Robbie and Cat were totally shocked with the revelation that they were dating but both eventually got over it and wished the best for their friends. Beck was shocked too but he was happy for them. Especially for Jade. She finally found someone who could love her truly, unlike him. He was glad he let her go. He couldn't string her along forever as that was just not fair for her. Sure she was upset initially but she was Jade, she was strong and look at her now, happy with her partner.

The five friends and their plus-ones took their seats as the concert was about to start. When Tori came up on the stage, singing one of her new hit song, they all cheered loudly for their friend.

On the stage, Tori was dead nervous. All her friends were present and she had to give them the best show. As she finished her setlist, Tori glanced at the VIP zone where she knew her friends were at. There they were, all up in their feet, cheering for her.

"Hello Hollywood!" she bellowed. "Now, you might not know, but I used to go to school here. At Hollywood Arts. And for tonight, I was thinking, maybe I should sing the song that started it all".

"How's that?" she asked the audience, to which they cheered, signalling her to go on.

"And... I would like my friends to sing with me on stage!" More cheers erupted. "Andre, Cat, Jade, Robbie, Beck! Come join me on stage!" Cheers followed the friends as they all made their way to the stage. Beck's assistant and Cat's boyfriend had their phones set up on stands to record it all.

"Here we go!" shouted the brunette once everyone got their microphones.

"Here i am... once again... "

\--

One time he was enjoying the concert with his friends and then suddenly she decided to call them out to join her on stage. As he walk towards the stage, Beck could hear all the screams and cheers for him and his friends. Clearly they all recognized him. Not to brag but he was the most famous actor of his generation.

He watched as Tori interacted with the crews. He could tell that they all enjoyed working with her because she was so nice and fun. She was pretty too. Clad in a black sequined tight dress that went down midthigh, her hair left loose in perfect curls and a smile permanent on her face, Beck found himself unable to tear his eyes of her.

To say he was nervous was an understatement. Beck hadn't sing for a long time. He was more to acting nowadays. Sure, he got a great singing voice but acting was always his number one passion. He kept his eyes on Tori, admiring her energy to keep up the hype and energetic vibes. Now that he was standing even closer to her, he could see the faint blush on her cheekbones and she was breathing heavily. She nodded her head in his direction, asking if he was ready. He nodded back, signalling yes. Tori did the same thing to everyone and then she belted out the lyrics to the song that got her admitted to Hollywood Arts in the first place.

After the song, Tori hugged them all and told them how much she missed them. But she only got so far before she was ushered away by her tour manager as she needed to go change for some photos and then only she could head out to the afterparty. Thank goodness she moved the meet and greet session to the next day or she wouldnt be able to make it to the party aka reunion.

"Man that girl is unbelievable. She can be really tired but still managed to maintain a smile on that face," Andre said, voicing his admiration of his former best friend.

"True," Beck said. "She is amazing".

Jade fixed her attention at Beck. She couldn't help but notice the way he looked at Tori. It was something like... longing?

When they reached Hollywood Arts' Asphalt Cafe, Jade pulled Beck to a corner to talk.

"What's up Jade?" he asked.

"You tell me what's up. I saw the way you look at Vega. You like her," she said, matter of factly. She gave him a look saying 'dont bother lying'.

He sigh. "So what if i do? It has nothing to do with you."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Go talk to her. I loved you and I want to see you happy too." And with that, she turned and walked away.

Beck however, stay glued to the spot. One thing he always loved about Jade was she was truthful. And she might not show it much, but she cared deeply for the people close to her. He felt lucky to be able to see that hidden part of Jade back when they were together.

"Beckyyy" screeched a voice as Beck went to get a drink. His assistant, Roni ran towards him with a big smile on her face. "Why didn't you tell me you were friends with Tori Vega? And can you introduce me to her please.. "

Beck chuckled. "One, you never asked. Two, sure".

"Squeeee... "

"Come on lets go meet my other friends while we wait for Tori". The assistant trailed behind her boss dutifully, her smile widened.

\--

The first faces Tori looked for amongst all the people were her friends and luckily they were gathered near the stage. All of them were laughing at something Robbie said. And she noticed two additional person. Must be Cat'd and Beck's partner, she thought as they were standing pretty close to the two. Tori's heart dropped a bit at the thought of Beck dating someone but she wasn't going to dwell on that. It was none of her business anyway. And she certainly have gotten over her petty crush on him right. The real question was, how would she get to her friends through all these people?

After twists and turns, she finally did it. "Eeeeekkk," she screeched, too happy to meet her friends again after so long. "I miss you guys so much".

"I hate to say this but... its good to see you Rex," she said, looking at the puppet on Robbie's hand.

"Always a pleasure seeing you, hot stuff," replied the puppet, to which Tori laugh.

"Hey Cat," she turned her attention to the small girl. "Who's that?"

"Who?" Cat asked again, lost.

"That guy," Tori motioned to Cat's plus-one.

"Oh. Hey babe, come meet my friend." The guy walked over and put a hand on Cat's waist. "Tori, this is my boyfriend, Liam. Babe, my friend Tori."

Liam extended her hand which Tori accepted. "Nice to meet you. That was quite a show you did back there".

"Thanks".

She then turned towards Andre, purposely ignoring Beck and his date. Her eyes stopped on Andre and Jade's intertwined fingers. "Wait... " she started. "Dont tell me... "

Andre smiled, showing his teeth while Jade smirked. "Deal with it, Vega," she said.

"Awh.." Tori brought a hand to her mouth. To say she was shock was an understatement, it was beyond mindblowing. "Im so happy for you both," she let out, really meaning the words.

"Thanks Tor. I know its hard to brain, i still cant believe its true too," said Andre, which got him an elbow to the rib by Jade.

Tori's heart fluttered seeing Jade happy again. She knew how hurt Jade was when Beck broke up with her. It was good that she finally found someone that made her whole again.

Lastly, Tori turned to Beck. Now that they were closer, Tori could see his date clearer. She was a brunette, petite and pretty. She was smiling, either it was shyly or flirtily Tori couldn't tell. She put on a smile and hoped it didn't seem faked. "How are you Beck? I see you have your face everywhere".

Beck laughed, running his hand over his black mane. Damn his laugh, Tori felt week on her knees just by hearing it. And that hair, she would do anything to run her hands over it. She was too distracted that she didn't hear his reply.

"Earth to Tori? Hello."

Tori snapped out of her thought. "Oh sorry. I kinda blacked out". She apologized and tried to laugh it out.

"No doubt sis," interjected Andre.

"Maybe you're too still tired from the show," said Robbie, ever caring about his friends. Cat nodded, agreeing with her manager.

"Yeah," Jade piped in. "Hey Beck, why don't you bring Tori to sit somewhere quieter so she can rest a bit".

"Huh?" Beck was confused. Then he saw Jade face telling him to just do it. "Oh okay. Come on Tori."

"Wait I wan... " Before Cat could finish her sentence, Jade dragged her away, with Andre and Robbie trailing behind.

Beck turned towards his assistant. "I'll go accompany Tori for a while. You go um... socialize".

Then to Tori. "Come on". He took hold of Tori's arm and she followed him into the hallways of Hollywood Arts.

\--

Tori's heart was beating hard she couldn't even think. Instead, she followed Beck until they reached Blackbox Theater. Once they were in, he locked the door to make sure no one came in. The two of them sat at the edge of the stage. Beck took out his phone and began typing on it.

After a while of silence, Tori could no longer stand the awkwardness. "So... "

"Hm"

"What do you think about Jade and Andre? Yknow with them being together and all".

He thought for a while. "Its cool actually. I'm happy Jade found someone who really makes her happy".

He lied down on the stage, his hands acting as a pillow. After debating with herself, Tori joined him.

"What about you? Found someone yet?" he asked.

"Thought I did. Then we broke up. I broke up with him".

"Wanna tell?" he asked, ever so coolly.

"I dont know. I like him, really. But I dont think i love him. I felt bad for stringing him as long as I did".

She turned her body to look at him. "What about you Mr. Hotshot Actor? The girl seemed nice. "

"What girl? I'm as single as a man could be. I was thinking to get a dog as company".

"But the girl earlier... isn't she...?"

"Nope. She's my assistant."

"Oh. Okay".

Silence. Tori was trying to digest the fact that Beck was single. How could a man as hot as Beck stayed single? As if to answer her unspoken question, Beck spoke up. He was now also lying on his side so they were facing each other.

"After Jade, i tried dating again but like you, i felt bad for stringing people along when i felt nothing for them. I only have feelings for this one girl but she might not like me back".

He went on. "That was one of the reason why i decided to end things with Jade too. I cant keep stringing her when I'm in love with someone else".

Tori was speechless. She knew Beck was deep, but she never thought he was this deep. That girl he liked was so lucky she better liked him back.

Beck stared at the girl in front of him. In the dim light of the theater, she was glowing in his eyes. Without realising, they both had inched closer and now only a little space separating her from him. Before he could stop himself, his mouth betrayed him. "Its you".

Her head shot up. She thought she heard him say something. "You said something?"

"I like you, Tori Vega". He held out a hand and caressed her cheek. Slowly, he leaned in and his lips met hers. What began as a soft kiss turned into a heated one and as their position was hurting them both a bit, Beck pulled Tori closer and turned his body so she was now on top of him.

After a while, they parted for air. She smiled at him, her face as radiant as always, despite her short breaths. He pulled her in and she rested her head on his chest, hearing the fast beat of his heart. His hands laid on her back, tracing random shapes on the bare skin at the exposed back area of her dress.

"I like you too, Beck Oliver".


End file.
